Childish Puppy Love
by Schicksal-TillMyLastBreath
Summary: "Hey Kushina! Stop acting all fidgety around Minato! It's weird!" Shikaku calls out playfully, trying to test Kushina. "Oi Minato! I think the apple wasn't the cause, maybe because it's L-O-V-E!" Inoichi grins widely as he watches Minato's amusing reaction. ONE-SHOT. Rated T for Jiraiya-sensei.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE and P.S. I do not own Naruto and never will since I don't have enough badass imagination like Kishimoto although I do hope I'll achieve it someday -.-**

**OMG. I've been a Naruto fan ever since the series started and still one up till now! But I can't believe I haven't made a fanfic yet.. Weird.**

**Inner me: "It's not weird. You just don't want to insult your favorite anime of all time with your crappy fanfic ideas." **

**Me: "… can't argue with that but… did you have to be so blunt?"**

**Inner me: "Of course. Anyways, stop talking to yourself and get on with the story."**

**Me: "**_**Hai hai…" **_

**Anyways, the story I'm going to make is a one-shot of my UBER FAVORITE love team in the whole series. I put UBER since I can't really place what exact kind of word to describe my feels for this love team. ASDFGHJKL or sumthin like that. It's none other than…**

***Inner me durmrolls in a very epic manner using chicken wings instead of drum sticks.***

**MINATO X KUSHINA! OMG! DEM FEELS!**

***inner me hits me with the chicken wing* "Ouch! That hurt!" "Shut up and continue the story." "Okay."**

**Inner me and me: "Also, Minato and Kushina's age here would be 14 years old! Not long after the part on where Minato saved Kushina from those rogue ninjas!"**

* * *

It was expected for Kushina to want Minato as her Valentine for the upcoming Valentine's day. It made a lot of sense. Who wouldn't want to go out with one of the top-achieving students in Konoha that was her age and not to mention in fact, he was also her supposed red string of destiny. Minato was kind, smart, and respectful and as much as she hated to admit it, he was sparkling in her eyes.

But there was one problem.

Every girl wanted him for their Valentine too.

Kushina didn't dare get her hopes up. I mean yeah sure, she spoke to him and even got to be carried bridal style in Minato's arms but would Minato even look at her way when she was a boisterous tomboy?

There's her best friend, Mikoto who was way prettier than her and was even blessed with a kind and girly personality. Why would she even hope for a valentine this year?

* * *

It was nerve-wrecking to be constantly fawned over by the girls for two days straight. Minato was hanging out on Jiraiya's apartment for the meantime—not hanging out, hiding from the girl danger out there would probably be the right term for it.

"I know that you are hiding because you find it annoying but shouldn't a guy your age be happier about this?" Jiraiya asked Minato who was sipping into his Oolong tea. "What?" Minato asked with his voice muffled because of the straw.

"I mean if I was you right now, I would be hanging out with all those chicks out there." Jiraiya casually says, "I mean, to be fought over by so many women was one of my to-do things but it never happened so it kind of pisses me off on how you're just cooped up in here." He adds angrily.

"What's the use of girls fawning over you when the girl you like isn't even looking at you?" Minato suddenly blurts out and realizes he spilled one of his secrets. "Ho~? I've discovered something interesting. Who is she?" Jiraiya playfully urges with a playful grin on his face with an embarrassed Minato now all beet red.

"W-Well," Minato starts and Jiraiya drops down the newspaper he was reading to listen to his pupil. "She's a strong girl. A bit thick-headed though. She has a tough exterior but from time to time she has some cute points too." Minato finished and looked at Jiraiya who just kept staring at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, this girl doesn't seem interesting at all. Do you have bad taste perhaps?" Jiraiya asks bluntly. Minato then furrows his brows and slams his hands on the table, "No I don't. She's the cutest person in Konoha! I swear!" he defended and once again, he blushed up to his ears because of his rashness.

"Anyways, want to go out and walk around Konoha? I'll catch up." Jiraiya offers and stands up to change his indoor clothes. "Sure." Minato replies sheepishly and sips into his straw only to be surprised to see it was all empty. It was quiet in Jiraiya's apartment.

"She's cute. I swear." He says to nobody.

* * *

Kushina goes up to a black haired girl and hugs her from behind, startling her friend greatly. "Afternoon' Mikoto!_"_ she greets rather loudly. Kushina was dressed in her usual attire and was wearing her forehead protector proudly and had a huge grin on her face. "Oh Kushina. Good Afternoon." Mikoto replies back in a softer tone of voice compared to Kushina's usual loud one.

"So, what are you planning for Valentine's day?" Kushina suddenly asks surprising Mikoto greatly who looked at her confusingly.

"What a surprise. Usually you would be talking about ramen or a plan to for the ultimate prank ever." Mikoto mused playfully.

"W-w-what are you talking about Mikoto-ttebane?!" Kushina fumed to no avail because Mikoto was already giggling at Kushina's blushing face. Mikoto was the only one who can get away without getting injured from teasing Kushina.

"I'm planning to give some chocolate for Fugaku from the Uchiha clan." Mikoto admitted while fidgeting embarrassingly, "This is kind of embarrassing, admitting it."

"No it's not at all! Are they _honmei _or_ giri _chocolate?" Kushina curiously asks while leaning in closer to Mikoto. "I'm not too sure about that. Have you tried making chocolates, Kushina?" Mikoto asks curiously, noticing why Kushina knows about honmei and giri chocolate despite loving ramen to the core.

Kushina averts her eyes for a second and nods hesitantly, "I already made some. My aunt taught me." She admits softly until a flying apple hits Kushina's head.

"Crap. Inoichi, it's Kushina!" Shikaku nervously blurted. "Oh shit. You're right." Inoichi agrees and slowly moves back, attempting to run away.

Kushina slowly picks up the fallen apple and glares at Inoichi with her infamous wolf stare that would make anyone recognize her as the Red Habanero.

"Inoichi." She growls ominously and her hair starts floating in a wild mess and her nerves are popping out of her forehead for a second there, her hair looked like the Kyuubi's tails.

"Oh crap." Shikaku mumbles while looking at Inoichi's pale face. In the blink of an eye, Kushina hurls the apple towards Inoichi with her inhuman strength.

Shikaku hurriedly catches Inoichi's shadow and with his Shadow Imitation Technique, ducks down just in time before the apple would knock out Inoichi unconscious. "I owe you one, Shikaku." Inoichi thanks with a grin on his face. "That was a close one, Inoichi." Choza teases with a smirk on his face.

"Ouch!"

* * *

"Ouch." Minato says as he rubs the throbbing pain on the back of his head. It felt like as if someone threw a large stone at him.

_I won't be surprised if I have a huge lump there_, he thought to himself.

He looks back to see striking red hair flowing in the wind and clumsily regains his composure. He could never keep his cool around her, he always felt like a total idiot and all nervous whenever she was near him.

He raises one hand in greeting, "Yo guys."

"Ah Minato! You okay?" Choza asks Minato who was snapped out of his daze when looking at Kushina. "Oh yeah. I think so." Minato says and picks up the apple that Kushina threw at him and hands it to Inoichi who looks at it like it's poisoned. "Minato!" Kushina calls out and approaches him.

Minato suddenly feels nervous and steps back only to trip back, landing on his butt.

_Great Minato, making a fool of yourself,_ He thinks to himself and Kushina kneels down beside him. He can't help but admire her beautiful red hair and to think not long ago, he was carrying her in his arms.

"S-sorry." She apologizes rather rashly and Minato notices the pink tint on her cheeks. He can't be too sure if she was blushing, maybe the apple hit him to hard that he's thinking Kushina is madly in love with him.

_Oh god, when did she turn so breathtakingly beautiful? _He thought to himself. Her beauty somehow forced the air to leave his lungs or maybe he's just really nervous around her.

"Oh, I'm owkay!" he stutters rather loudly and his friends look at him strangely, even Kushina.

"Did he just say _owkay?" _Choza asks everyone and they nod in harmony.

"Are you really okay, Minato? You're acting strange." Mikoto reasons out and Shikaku nods, agreeing, "Yeah. I haven't ever heard you stutter since we were students at the Academy."

"Is that so? Must be the apple then." Minato lies and stands up. Behind his smile though was an extremely nervous guy who was practically sweating with nervousness. He knew the reason why he fumbled. It was because he didn't know how to handle the situation especially when Kushina was so close to him.

Kushina stands up and for a moment there, their eyes peered into each other and they quickly looked away.

"S-sorry." The both of them apologized shyly at the same time and they were nervously fidgeting and subconsciously straightening their clothes, trying to look better.

"Isn't this a rather interesting… development?" Mikoto asks the Ino-Shika-Cho gang and they nod in agreement with smirks on their faces.

"Hey Kushina! Stop acting all fidgety around Minato! It's weird!" Shikaku calls out playfully, trying to test Kushina.

"Oi Minato! I think the apple wasn't the cause, maybe because it's L-O-V-E!" Inoichi grins widely as he watches Minato's amusing reaction.

"Stop it!" Minato and Kushina both call out at the same time and look at each other and end up fidgeting.

"Oh boy. It's now obvious." Choza mumbles loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

Kushina was now walking side-by-side with Minato for some strange reason because Mikoto suddenly left them along with the Ino-Shika-Cho and they had no valid reason to avoid hanging out with each other. The only problem was that they weren't talking to each other. At all.

Occasionally though, Kushina would steal glances at Minato's face when he wasn't looking. He was very handsome. Sometimes though, she would get that feeling that Minato would also steal glances or it may be just a coincidence until…

Their eyes met with each other but they don't look away. Instead they find this as an opportunity to speak with each other.

"Would you-?" They both started and caught themselves for common decency. "You go first, Minato." Kushina says because she wanted to know what Minato was going to ask her.

"No, ladies first." Minato insists and they keep insisting on each other to go first when they only had one thing on their mind.

_I want to know what she's/he's going to say to me!_

Finally, though, Minato goes first because Kushina kept insisting. Although Kushina feels a little guilty since she acted like a brat and lowered Minato's selfless points just because of her stubbornness.

"Okay then, so would you like to… I don't know but—!" Believe it or not, the young prodigy was trying his best not to stutter here but his mind just goes blank like… BOOM.

Suddenly, Kushina saw it clearly this time. The red blush that was making its way on Minato's cheeks, he _was_ blushing!

"Minato," Kushina started and peered into his eyes. This time though he immediately looked down and he looked so nervous that he looked like his nose was going to bleed uncontrollably or something. Suddenly, Kushina flinches as she noticed that Minato's hand accidently touched hers. And to think before they were at least a meter apart, what happened to the space between them?

_It's because the two of you are unconsciously trying to be closer with one another_, a voice shouts in Kushina's ears.

"Um, would you like me to walk you home?" Minato finally asks Kushina casually, feigning his true motive. He was acting different around her; he was not his usual self. "Oh sure. Thank you, Minato." Kushina thanks Minato and the tension finally lessens and they start talking normally to each other on the way to Kushina's home.

* * *

"Minato! I've been waiting for you!" Jiraiya's voice roars over the entrance gate of the Uzumaki Household. Suddenly, sensing an attack somewhere, Minato pulls Kushina's wrist toward to the left to avoid the kunai that was about to hit her but he didn't do it so gently though but Kushina didn't mind, in fact she appreciated it.

"What the hell-ttebane?!" Kushina roars angrily supposedly to Jiraiya, ruining the moment between them just like that.

"Sensei! What are you doing?!" Minato exclaims in a surprised tone. "Jiraiya? As in the Sannin?" Kushina asks angrily and tries to locate where Jiraiya was.

"Minato!" his voice calls out again and this time he throws an array of kunais and Minato deflects them all back with the kunai under his flak jacket. Kushina was behind him, hiding even though she didn't necessarily need help but she might as well take the opportunity that Minato was protecting her.

"Stop protecting me-ttebane!" she shouted angrily. "Oi! You dare attack _the_ Kushina Uzumaki-ttebane?!" she proclaims while showing off the whirlpool crest to the invisible Jiraiya.

Suddenly, feeling a strange lecherous presence behind her, Kushina throws a shuriken near the Cherry Blossom tree only to be deflected back and Jiraiya finally showed himself.

"Ho-ho, nice job locating me, Kushina." Jiraiya praises her and eyes Minato to see his reaction and a smirk forms on his lips.

"Yo Minato. I followed you all day and got a lot of ideas." Jiraiya informs him and pulls out his notebook and starts opening it, "Listen to my fanfic I made of you two." Jiraiya says while suggestively pointing to the blonde and the redhead.

"_Minato pulled in Kushina closer, breathing in into her scent. Kushina placed herself seductively, easing herself." _Jiraiya started and sat near the head of the entrance gate because he knows they won't attempt to attack the gate of the Uzumaki household and he continues his story.

Minato was blushing and frowning at the same time, his reaction was priceless.

Kushina was there cracking her knuckles with her hand and she had a fist on the other end, she was as red as hot sauce.

_Amusing, _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"_Minato pushes Kushina back to the wall, pinning her hands to the wall and was rather kissing her passionately. She moaned in pleasure, 'We can go to bed, you know.'"_

"Stop! Please! I'm going to get traumatized! STAHP!" Minato begged with him covering his head in shame and his face beet red. It only took seconds before a rosy blush crept across his cheeks and his orbs widened even further.

"Minato! Act like a man! Stop being such a flake!" Kushina was still cracking her fingers and was blushing harder and her hair was now flying around, "Kill. Kill. Kill_."_

"_Kushina groans in pleasure, submitting into the pleasure Minato was giving. Minato then started furiously kissing Kushina's neck like there's no tomorrow."_

"ENOUGH!" Minato shouts and leaps to attack Jiraiya, "Whoa. Easy tiger, that's quite a roar there." Jiraiya remarks and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kushina about to punch him in the face.

"Nice." He says as he dodges Kushina's punch that would've made a bruise on his face or maybe even broke some bones. Crap, he better not mess with her. She seems like she's as strong as tsunade but to a lesser extent but dangerous. She was quite a beauty though.

_Minato has quite good taste. A bit of a tomboy and very boisterous but like what they say, 'No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves.' I'm betting she's the type of girl whom Minato will never win an argument against, _Jiraiya thought to himself and chuckles at the thought of their future.

"Anyways, Kushina," Jiraiya picks up an angered Minato like a sack of rice and holds him around so Minato can't move.

"Nice meeting you, take care of Minato. He's acting all shy right now but he _is_ going to act like the way I wrote in my fanfic if you can't _satisfy_ him enough." Jiraiya finishes with a smirk on his face.

And then they leave, leaving a puff of smoke.

"Minatooo! You pervert -ttebane!" she shouts out loud on the top of her voice.

* * *

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Sensei, stop laughing." Minato begs him, he would punch him right now but Jiraiya could easily dodge it anyway. The Great Sage was laughing in hysterics. He was almost in tears because of too much laughter. They were back in Jiraiya's room and Minato was sitting on the corner, sulking and regretting the recent embarrassment he suffered.

"Oh god, if you've seen your face as I was reading my fanfic, it looks like you were constipated!" Jiraiya remarks and laughs even louder and Minato's blush grew redder. Jiraiya looks at his face and pulls up Minato's cheeks, making him smile although Minato's eyes looked really dead.

"See? Now you look happy _and_ constipated." Jiraiya laughed, "Oh wait, you look like you're happy to be constipated!" he adds and Minato laughs at that joke and they keep on laughing, might as well have a good laugh instead of moping it.

"You know, you obviously like Kushina." Jiraiya suddenly blurts out in a happy tone while pouring some hot water on his instant ramen.

"No, I don't." Minato replies instantly. "You still talking like that?!" Jiraiya exclaims angrily, spilling hot water on his own thigh.

"You're probably shy but you should be at least honest. Well, you've been exposed anyway." Jiraiya points out and Minato listens to his Sensei's words since it seemed important and for some reason, it gives him that fuzzy feeling inside and found Jiraiya echoing his hidden feelings of his heart that he didn't even realize himself.

"Think about it. Are you sure it's okay if she is taken by someone else?" Jiraiya asks Minato and Minato instantly shakes his head, of course not.

"I'm bad at these things…" Minato admitted and looked away at the window, the black sky was beautiful out there. He wanted to take one star, if he could reach it that is.

"Minato…"

"But, I want to work hard myself." Minato confessed, Jiraiya was taken aback. It was as if it was a different Minato, a courageous one and he looked like a real man for a sudden.

"So that's it then. I see." Jiraiya responds and starts digging in into his ramen, the noodles tasted awesome and overall the soup was de-li-cious.

"It'll be fine if it's Minato. You're cool afterall." Jiraiya encourages and Minato shakes his head, "Not yet. I'm not cool afterall. It doesn't matter if I'm uncool to others. I just want to look cool in front of her. If I am, then I'll be happy." Minato says and felt something warm on his left cheek.

It was Jiraiya holding him a meat bun and it was still warm. "You better eat, it's good."

"Thanks."

"Sure, go home early or else your parents will worry. Oh, and I'm really happy for you." Jiraiya says and pats Minato's head a little rough to ruffle his hair, "Sensei! My hair! My hair!"

"Minato has finally talked to me about it. Good luck, Minato."

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. About the me liking her."

"Sure."

"And also,"

"Yes?"

"Is it really obvious?"

"Huh, what are you referring to?"

There was a sound of slurping and a flustered Minato looked back at him, angrily pointing his meat bun at Jiraiya whose mouth was full of noodles.

"You just said it a while ago! The 'You're probably shy but you should be at least honest. Well, you've been exposed anyway.' Part!"

"Yeah. I think it's _really_ obvious. Your friends noticed it too." Jiraiya adds, "Well, since you're going to work hard it's fine even if she knows. She looks like she likes you back."

"…."

"Huh? Why did you go silent?"

"I didn't get to hear what she wanted to tell me earlier,"

"Idiot."

* * *

Kushina was lying down at her bed, exhausted and happy with today's events.

_I got to talk to him today! And our hands touched each other's!_

Suddenly, Kushina realized she didn't get to tell Minato what she wanted to tell him. That she wanted to spend Valentine's day with him, even for a moment.

"It's embarrassing anyway," she mumbles to himself and closes her eyes and falls into a deep slumber.

_Tomorrow's Valentine's day huh?_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at Konoha. There were a few huge white clouds playing in the sky and the blue sky reminded Kushina of Minato's blue orbs that peered into her eyes yesterday. It was also quite windy and the children were laughing outside while Kushina was spending it at the Ichiraku Ramen.

"Old man! Seconds -ttebane!" Kushina calls out happily with a huge grin on her face, she had smears around her mouth.

"Okay okay, Kushina-chan." Old Man Teuchi replies back in defeat and starts preparing the next serving of Salt Ramen with heaps of miso and fishcakes.

"Ah, good morning Ayame-chan." Kushina greets the brunette girl behind Teuchi, she was helping out in the ramen shop.

Suddenly, a loud commotion was going on outside and it perked up Kushina's curiosity.

"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular and found Minato being surrounded by girls but he wasn't looking their way. He looked like he was frantic, looking for something.

Or someone and he looked really messed up.

Like he was trying to find someone for a while now based on his appearance but he still looked dashing to Kushina's eyes.

"Kushina-chan!" Teuchi called out and placed a huge bowl of salt ramen on the table.

"Yaay! _Itadakimasu!"_ she called out happily, ignoring the commotion outside.

* * *

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?!

Minato looked around, trying to find her among this crowd. It was kind of tiring walking around with girls attached to you and he was looking left and right every 5 steps he took.

He looked up at the sky, trying to look around. _Guess I have no choice but to use that._

He vanished in that place, in a flash. It was one of his signature technique he's been practicing for a while now but he hasn't mastered it yet. The Flying Thunder God technique.

He returned his special kunai back into his pouch and looked around. He was in higher ground now and looked around for red hair. For the beautiful red hair, the hair he loved the most. The hair of the one he loved the most.

Suddenly as if Aphrodite heard his plea, he saw a red thread connected to his ring finger. It reminds him a lot of Kushina's hair.

_The red thread of destiny._

He followed the thread and where it was leading to, he noticed it was coming from Ichiraku Ramen. _Can it be? _

He leapt down cautiously, trying to hide from the girls who are now searching for him. He stood outside the stall. His heart was beating fast. He gently shifted the covers of the stall until...

* * *

_**BANG!**_

Somebody hit Minato in the chest and he steadied himself so they won't fall. He looked at his finger and saw the same thread tied on Kushina's finger and slowly, it began to vanish.

"O-ouch." Kushina groaned and didn't dare look up out of embarrassment. She felt the stranger wrap his arm around her waist, caressing it. She felt furious, who was this pervert?!

"Let me go –ttebane!"

But for some reason, she couldn't push it away, it felt like those arms were meant to embrace her. Like those arms were meant to be there all along because of fate.

_How strange. This warmth feels so familiar. This soft and gentle touch but it feels so safe and strong, _she thought to herself.

Without thinking, she buries her head in the stranger's chest. She then heard his heart pound and it raced when she buried it her head into his chest. It kept racing like crazy.

_How funny, _ an amused smile crept on Kushina's lips.

Suddenly, she felt a slight movement from her hair and she looked up to see blue orbs locked on hers. His eyes are big blue and daring. Minato Namikaze.

But she didn't scream or hit him out of embarrassment (she's holding it back) because this situation greatly reminded her of the time Minato saved her. It looked something like this on where Kushina was looking up at those wonderful gorgeous eyes and he looked back at her longingly and how he carried her like she was his bride as they leapt from tree-to-tree and how he dazzled and looked like her prince charmi—No, her knight in shining armor beneath the moonlight.

Minato brushed Kushina's lock of hair against his lips for a long time. For some reason, her face felt hot. It felt like Minato was kissing her neck or something, she felt so _naked_ with his sudden bold action. "Ah, it's such a beautiful sight to see your hair on this special day," he breathed deeply, "Especially you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kushina." He greeted with his usual charming smile that made her feel all gooey inside but she remained her tough exterior.

"Happy V-V-Valentine's day too Minato -ttebane'." She responded roughly in her usual boyish self and rashly handed him her _honmei_ chocolate.

"Eat it! Don't blame me if it tastes horrible!"

Minato gives a silent nod and mouths a silent "Thank you" before vanishing in front of Kushina in a flash.

* * *

"Yes! I got some chocolates from Kushina! Woohoo!" Minato cheers happily as he kisses the chocolates repetitively and hurriedly opens the wrapper.

"I would like to thanks Jiraiya-sensei for serving as an inspiration and also for my parents for letting me be born. Well then, _itadakimasu_."

He opens the chocolate and pops one into his mouth.

"Sweet." He remarks and chuckles to himself, "Who would've thought she could make something as sweet as this?" He licks the chocolate that smeared his finger and adds, "But I bet she's sweeter. I'll let her ripen for a while before claiming her as _mine._"

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes)

"Well, well," a playful voice called out from the shadows, "Nice genjutsu of the red thread of destiny, Fugaku." Mikoto's voice sang happily as Fugaku chuckled beside her, watching Minato and Kushina greeting each other a "Happy Valentine's day."

"Thanks, Mikoto and do I receive anything from you?" Fugaku asks slyly as Mikoto hesitantly hands him a clumsily made chocolate ball. "Sorry, if it looks bad." Mikoto apologizes and Fugaku chuckles to himself.

"Jeez, _tsunderes_ everywhere."

* * *

Extra Moment (8 years later)

Fugaku: "Nice job Minato! You got one of Konoha's beauty nailed! She blossomed into a fine women indeed!"

Minato: "Of course. She was cute from the start anyway."

Fugaku: "Huh? What quality point attracted you to her? A prodigy like you must have his reasons!"

Minato: "I don't know. I guess her tomboy charm..?"

There was silence.

Fugaku: "... You've never won an argument haven't you?"

Minato: "No."

Fugaku:" Cool Story Yondaime."

* * *

**Okay! To confirm this people, I do NOT do Lemon. The Jiraiya scene above was made by my cousin who is unexpectedly good.. at those stuff. (Pervert XD) Anyways, please leave a review if you appreciated it and I would just like to say this before leaving you guys.**

**I love MINATO X KUSHINA! I WILL FOREVER REMAIN A LOYAL FAN OF THIS LOVE TEAM! **

**1.)MINAKUSHI 2.)NARUHINA 3.) SASUSAKU :P Sorry guys but I support these love teams ALL THE WAY.**

**Ehehehehe, and if you noticed unlike the other fanfics I made Kushina girlier when she's around Minato since I find it cuter when a tomboy becomes all girly and shy around the guy she likes and Minato becomes all clumsy and shy when he's around Kushina X333!**

**Please leave a review if you like and fave (or sumthin to reward my effort XD)…**


End file.
